The proposal's broad long term objective is to consummate 43 years of clinical, developmental research in pediatric psychoendocrinological sexology by writing three new books. The specific aim of each book is, respectively, 1) to be the first textbook of sexological development and its pathologies; 2) to be a definitive text on child and adolescent gender-identity disorders; and 3) to be a comprehensive critique of the use of antiandrogenic steroids to augment counseling and other methods of treating paraphilic sex offenders. All three books will also aim at being clinical and developmental, biomedical and psychosocial, preventive and therapeutic, empirical and theoretical, and beneficial for the well being of both the individual and society. Already tried and tested, the steps in the investigative design are 1) to outline for each book a provisional table of contents in which the coverage is exhaustively complete, and the chapters are mutually exclusive; 2) to rearrange the sequence of the contents, if need be, in concordance with data retrieved from indexed electronic data bases, and from a classified collection of reprints and books; and 3) to edit and revise on the basis of critical feedback from qualified scholars and colleagues.